Chances Like These
by Wolfpelt
Summary: A little pairing oneshot. And...a mystery pairing? Not so much. You guys know what I write.


**For Natalie, since her Bat Mitzvah was on Saturday and she LOVES Zutara. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But you all know that already. xD**

They stand in the courtyard of the palace. Two long shadows, shimmering among the ripples in the silver pond. Under the tree do they stand, the light from the moon flickering through the branches. She wears a long, blue uniform. Her shoes are covered in dirt, and her skirt and sleeves are bloodstained. He wears large, red armor. His elbows and his face are black with ashes, and he wipes some away with the back of his right hand, leaving streaks of white under his amber eyes.

A cloud finishes passing overhead, and her face is illuminated with moonlight. She looks much different this way, her skin appearing lighter compared to her usual, darker, skin tone. Her eyes are focused on the water, although she isn't really seeing anything at all.

He watches her, entranced. His eyes, often filled with trouble and anger, now soften with worry. Gently, he reaches out his right hand and takes her left hand, squeezing it lightly in an attempt to comfort her.

She looks up at him, her eyes glistening. She wears no smile, no frown, no expression at all. She is unreadable to all but him. But he can see right through her.

"It's over," he whispers to her softly. "There's no need to worry anymore." He squeezes her hand a bit tighter, and her eyes start to fill up with clear, shimmering tears.

"I know," she replies quietly, "but…your scar. Your worries, as well as mine, are over. All the conflicts we've ever had are gone. Your scar…I can heal it for you if you like."

He doesn't reply. He only narrows his eyes in deep thought. He has the chance to be rid of the thing, the monster, which has haunted him, marked him, and taunted him about his failures. He closes his eyes in wonder, and she tenderly touches his cheek to move his head to face her. She places her fingers gently on the scar that covers his left eye. But as she reaches for the small capsule of water that hangs on a silver chain at her waist, his fingers close around her wrist.

She looks at him curiously, and he opens his eyes slightly. He murmurs, "I don't want it gone. This scar… It doesn't remind me of my failures, as I had thought, but what it reminds me of are," he returns her wrist to her side, "my successes."

She doesn't smile, but her eyes show all he needs to know. She is pleased that no longer will he be miserable because of his scar. "That is very honorable of you," she comments after a moment of silence.

He looks down, and she wonders if she has made him upset. But instead he nods and says, "I only wish I had figured that out sooner." He looks back up at her, his eyes flashing with determination. "I wasted years of my life searching for the Avatar, trying to get back what I thought was honor, trying to receive what I thought was love from the man who could never give me any. I messed things up, and I'm going to make them right again. I missed some chances, but now I'm going to take them."

She stares at him for a moment before looking at the pond once again. "What sort of chances?" she asks him curiously.

She feels his hand grab hers, and as he quickly pulls her toward him, she falls into his chest. She looks up at him, a bit panicked, but before her eyes can get focused, she feels a sudden warmth come to her lips.

_Chances like these_.

Not hard to figure out whom these two are. ebil laugh Also, a note to fans of my book three fanfiction: I should be updating this weekend, but things have been fairly hectic lately and I simply haven't found the time. Sincere apologies. Visit my profile for news and updates about my fanfictions, and PM me if you have any questions.

**Also, if I don't reply to your review, I apologize. I get a lot of e-mails, and it's possible that yours has gotten pushed to the bottom and I haven't seen it and accidentally deleted it. It's nothing personal.**

**Hope you enjoyed, Natalie. ;D**


End file.
